


Ćma

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [15]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Stary tekst, depresja beliala
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: - Nie prosiłem, by któryś z was niańczył mnie. Dlaczego nie możesz dać mi spokoju, chociaż ty? Najpierw Lep, później Azazel całe dnie namawia mnie na wypad, potem Mefisto. Umówiliście się, czy co – burknął ponuro Belial. Lucyfer przywykł do takich szorstkich, odpychających słów. Z minuty na minutę pijany Mroczny mówił więcej, głośniej, dając upust swemu gniewowi, niechęci, czy w końcu przerażającej pustce, jaką czuł od dnia wygnania z Nieba. Władca Głębi przechodził przez takie napady furii przyjaciela już wiele razy. Najbardziej bał się patrzeć w oczy Beliala. Pełne wyrazu i targających nim uczuć, które ciężko było zignorować, bo były prawdziwe.Czasami w jego oczach Lucyfer mógł zobaczyć te bezgłośne wyrzuty, skierowane pod jego adresem, tuż obok goryczy porażki. Zastanawiał się czy i jego wzrok tak wygląda, w chwilach słabości. Nie miał nic na swoją obronę, nawet ideały, te mrzonki, nie potrafiły zmienić obecnej sytuacji. Równość, sprawiedliwość, honor, to wszystko wydawało się nie osiągalne na tym świecie, zwłaszcza w Głębi.





	Ćma

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany i pierwotnie opublikowany na LJ w 2010 roku.

Lucyfer lubił pracować w nocy, gdy zgiełk dnia znikał na dobre, a on mógł samotnie wypełniać obowiązki władcy. Skrzywił się mimochodem, bo biurokratyczne papiery nie były jego ulubionym materiałem do czytania, ale chwila spokoju wydawała się być wystarczającą nagrodą. Jednak długo nie nacieszył się ciszą. Oko Nocy zawirowało jak szalone. Lucyfer, z ukłuciem niepokoju, podniósł przedmiot. Nikt bez powodu nie kontaktowałby się z nim o tak późnej porze. W tafli Oka pojawiła się twarz Mefista. Nie było żadnych powitań, tylko krótkie Belial szaleje.

I Lucyfer wiedział już wszystko. Belial, uchodzący za najrozsądniejszego z ich małego grona Potępieńców, miewał ataki szału poprzedzane długotrwałymi okresami depresji. Każdy z nich, on, Azazel, Belzebub, czy Mefisto, starali się nie zostawiać go samego w takim stanie, ale obowiązki wobec Głębi, często kolidowały z tym. Jednakże, gdy naprawdę źle się działo, to właśnie Lucyfer brał na siebie Beliala. Jakby tylko on mógł uspokoić rozszalałego Mrocznego. Bez zastanowienia, władca piekła wybiegł w pośpiechu z biura, dopadł skrawek specjalnego, magicznego dywanu i przeniósł się do wskazanej przez Mefista knajpy.

Wylądował na Ziemi, w jakimś szarym, brudnym miejscu. Deszcz zacinał wściekle, a zimno nocy przeszywało do szpiku kości. Wyszedł z zaułka, kierując się pod wejście do klubu. Żałował, że nie wziął płaszcza, ale był w zbyt wielkim pośpiechu, by o tym myśleć. Zaraz wśród rozrzedzonego tłumu podchmielonych ludzi wyłapał ciemne włosy i krogulczy profil Mefista. Spotkał się z nim przed wejściem. Ostre rysy twarzy przyjaciela emanowały zmęczeniem.

\- Idź już lepiej do małżonki. Złóż jej moje uszanowanie, przy okazji – klepnął Mefista w plecy, na znak, że teraz on weźmie pieczę nad Belialem. Mefistofeles wyglądał jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w końcu nic nie rzekł. Amillia, jego małżonka, była naprawdę cudowną kobietą. Nie tylko piękną, ale mądrą i o dobrym sercu, pełną wyrozumiałości, gdy jej mąż znikał na długie godziny, pilnować, by Bel nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Tęsknił za nią i stanowczo ciepło jej ciała i ducha było mu bardziej miłe niż cuchnące, zimne ulice ludzkich siedlisk.

\- Jak coś, daj znać, wrócę – rzucił tylko na odchodnym i zniknął.

Lucyfer przeczesał swoje krótko ostrzyżone, piaskowe włosy i wkroczył do klubu. Szczęśliwie nie musiał się bardzo wysilać, by ukryć swój wygląd. Oprócz skrzydeł, mógł spokojnie uchodzić za człowieka, bardzo przystojnego, ale jednak śmiertelnika. Miał szare i zimne oczy, jasne jak pustynny piasek blond włosy. Żadnych niespotykanych kolorów, jak seledynowe włosy Asmodeusza, czy fiołkowe Azazela.

W środku panował półmrok, mieszający się z dymem papierosów, zapachem alkoholu i potu. Ludzie, już upici, jeszcze chwiali się na parkiecie do nieznanych mu rymów, czy muzyki. Jednak większość skupiła się na końcu sali, zaciekawiona zamieszaniem. Przemykał prędko i niespokojnie między stolikami, w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Znalazł go dość szybko, właśnie w owym zamieszaniu, gdy wykłócał się z jakąś bandą dresów. Zamiast wiśniowych włosów, Belial przybrał czarny kolor, niemal jak krucze skrzydła. Na jego stoliku stało pełno butelek, część spadła i potłukła się na ziemi. Dresy, zapite młodziki z łysymi głowami otoczyli Mrocznego. Kłótnia trwała na dobre, żadna ze stron nie zważała na tłum gapiów, ani na słowa. Bluzgi, wyzwiska latały niemal w powietrzu. W końcu czara przelała się i jeden z ludzi zamachnął się do ciosu. Lucyfer w mgnieniu oka zareagował, nagle znajdując się przy samym stoliku, w żelaznym uchwycie trzymając rękę śmiertelnika. Koledzy złapanego człowieka chcieli skoczyć mu na ratunek, ale jedno spojrzenie zimnych jak stal, szarych oczu, pozbawiło ich odwagi.

\- Zjeżdżać stąd. Już! – wycedził, zły. Nie musiał się powtarzać, cała banda motłochu, wystraszona, odeszła w pośpiechu. Belial nie patrzył na niego, oparł się o rękę, dłonią zasłaniając swoje oczy. Chciał zignorować nieproszoną postać. Lucyfer nic nie mówił, tylko poderwał go na nogi, objął ramieniem, by pijany Mroczny nie upadł i skierował ich obu do wyjścia. Spojrzał jeszcze na wystraszoną barmankę. Dziewczyna, młoda i nie wysoka osóbka, przygryzła wargi, jakby nie pewna jak zareagować, po czym, z wahaniem, podziękowała mu, że zabiera czarnowłosego. Lucyfer domyślił się, że Belial sprawiał kłopoty, sam dobrze wiedział, jaki porywczy potrafi być jego przyjaciel. w ułamku sekundy zamienił jakiś mało ważny papier w swojej kieszenie na ziemskie banknoty. Rzucił dziewczynie pieniędzmi na stół i wyprowadził ich za drzwi. W zaułku, w tym, w którym wylądował, przeniósł ich obu do domu Beliala.

Posiadłość była to zacna, choć nie duża i na uboczu. W środku panował mrok i grobowa cisza. Pijany Mroczny zapalił boczną lampkę, by oświetlić sobie drogę i podszedł do barku, wyciągając butelkę wyśmienitego koniaku. Władca Głębi nie przyjął kieliszka, oparł się o ścianę, przy oknie i czekał. Belial upił spory łyk.

\- Nie prosiłem, by któryś z was niańczył mnie. Dlaczego nie możesz dać mi spokoju, chociaż ty? Najpierw Lep, później Azazel całe dnie namawia mnie na wypad, potem Mefisto. Umówiliście się, czy co – burknął ponuro Belial. Lucyfer przywykł do takich szorstkich, odpychających słów. Z minuty na minutę pijany Mroczny mówił więcej, głośniej, dając upust swemu gniewowi, niechęci, czy w końcu przerażającej pustce, jaką czuł od dnia wygnania z Nieba. Władca Głębi przechodził przez takie napady furii przyjaciela już wiele razy. Najbardziej bał się patrzeć w oczy Beliala. Pełne wyrazu i targających nim uczuć, które ciężko było zignorować, bo były prawdziwe.

Czasami w jego oczach Lucyfer mógł zobaczyć te bezgłośne wyrzuty, skierowane pod jego adresem, tuż obok goryczy porażki. Zastanawiał się czy i jego wzrok tak wygląda, w chwilach słabości. Nie miał nic na swoją obronę, nawet ideały, te mrzonki, nie potrafiły zmienić obecnej sytuacji. Równość, sprawiedliwość, honor, to wszystko wydawało się nie osiągalne na tym świecie, zwłaszcza w Głębi.

Belial to krzyczał, to miotał się w gniewie, rzucając o ściany przedmiotami, które miały pecha znaleźć się na wyciągnięcie jego dłoni. Lucyfer milczał i słuchał. Nie zareagował nawet, gdy silna pięść zderzyła się z jego twarzą. Siła impetu posłała go na podłogę zasłaną szkarłatnym dywanem. Starł strużkę krwi i nastawił drugi policzek, nie chcąc walczyć z przyjacielem. Belial nie był złą istotą, tylko tak bardzo tęsknił za domem. Za Jasnością – jak on sam.

Mroczny, trzęsąc się z przerażenia, gdy dotarło do niego, co zrobił, w końcu osunął się na ziemię, płacząc. Lucyfer podszedł do niego i objął go stanowczym ruchem, pozwalając bezwstydnie wypłakać się w swoje ramię. Nie gardził jego łzami, sam by chętnie ronił łzy, gdyby jeszcze jakieś miał. A nie miał ich – już od wieków.

Zdesperowany Mroczny mówił, to na przemian milkł, słuchając słów Syna Jutrzenki. Ten nie pocieszał go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Obaj wiedzieli, że tak się nie stanie. Mówił prawdę, jak jest, jednak było coś takiego w jego słowach, ta siła i determinacja, która podsycała nadzieje, kuszące jak obietnice raju.

\- Wiesz, czemu nazywają cię Lampką? Nawet pasuje – Belial zwrócił się niespodziewanie do Lucyfera przezwiskiem, którym niechętni mu arystokraci go ochrzcili. Lampka – drwina z jego imienia. Niosący Światło, tak miał na imię, widział w tym ironię. Pokarało ich wszystkich, buntowników, zrzuconych w czeluście Głębi, odcinając od najważniejszego, od Jasności. Lucyfer chciałby wnieść coś więcej do tego miejsca, niż zmianę polityczną, ale jego własne Światło, to za mało, na tą mroczną pustkę. Lampka - tyle był w stanie oświetlić, w tej ciemności.

\- Wiem - władca Głębi nie miał mu tego za złe. Belial, jak i reszta Potępieńców, używał tego przezwiska jako przyjacielskiej ksywki. – Ale wiesz, co mówią, jak nie możesz być gwiazdą na niebie, bądź lampą w domu.

Belial odwrócił od niego twarz.

\- Nadal wierzysz w to?

\- Bez wiary, kim byśmy byli Belialu?- zapytał Lucyfer, z niespodziewaną gorzkością w głosie. – Ideały, wiem, że to za mało, by pchnąć tych zgrzybiałych arystokratycznych drani do reform, ale tak przynajmniej mam cel, do którego chcę dążyć. Nawet jeśli zajmie mi to wieczności, Belialu. I niech drwią ze mnie, ile chcą. Wiem, czego chcę.

Rosły Mroczny prychnął.

– Wolności i siły? Sprawiedliwości? Jak zawsze, jesteś naiwny. Ale... ale w tobie ciągle to jest, Lucyferze. Ty ciągle masz Jasność w sobie. Ja za to czuję, jakby mrok pochłaniał mnie coraz bardziej. Jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim.

\- Nie tylko ty, Belialu – odparł Niosący Światło. – Nie tylko ty.

Belial, pomimo swojej solidnej postawy, był w tej chwili kruchą istotą. Zachwianą zwątpieniem i przerażająco zgnębioną żalem. Ale obok, tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, siedziała Jasność, jej drobny okruch. Kiedyś aura Lucyfera była żywym ogniem, jak słońce, ale władca Głębi już nigdy nie będzie Gwiazdą Poranną. Więc pozostał Lampką, dającą choć odrobinę światła w tym mroku. A Belial potrzebował tego. Nawet, jeśli to miałby być jego koniec – przyczyna kolejnego upadku.

Lgnął do światła, jak ćma do blasku lampy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bramy Światłości tom II zupełnie inaczej przedstawia historię Beliala. Jednakże tekst był napisany lata temu, toteż nawiązuje do siewcowych korzeni Beliala... a przynajmniej tyle ile o nim zostało powiedziane z głównej fabuły i pobocznych historii. To, co mnie zniechęciło z Bram, to fakt, że ani Lucyfer ani Azazel ani reszta ich małej bandy nie zdawała się mieć żadnego kontaktu ani wpływu na Mrocznego w depresji. Szczerze mówiąc, to wydaje mi się wielce odbiegające od ich relacji z poprzednich źródeł.


End file.
